Rindo
| affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Sniper | jva = Satomi Satō | Funi eva = Jennifer Green | birth = September 16th }} Rindo is a member of the Kuja Pirates. Appearance Rindo wears a fancy orange frilled black jacket with purple spiral snake patterns on it. She lets it hang open, revealing her bosom and midriff. Her black hair is cut short and tied back into a bun on top of her head. Like Sanji, she always has a cigarette dangling off the side of her mouth. She wears a loose fitting orange belt which has a yellow and black patterned cloth in front of her waist. Like the other Kuja, she wears long black stockings with straps attached. Her skin bears a slightly darker tan than the rest of the island's residents. Personality Rindo has often shown to be very respectful and punctual towards her duties and Hancock but is often very aloof, showing no real surprise over the presence of Luffy on the island or the events that took place. Abilities and Powers Rindo is the best sniper of the Kuja tribe, and an elite member, strong enough to join the Kuja Pirates. As a Kuja, she is capable of using Haki, as all the members of the crew do. Weapons Rindo's signature weapon is a large bazooka rifle. As the best sniper of the Kuja Pirates, she is the only member who prefers to use a gun over a bow and arrow or even a sword. However, the ammunition is an arrow-weapon type which was a harpoon rather than explosive rounds. History Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Rindo was on the Kuja Ship in the Calm Belt near Amazon Lily when Vice Admiral Momonga was requesting a meeting with Boa Hancock. After Hancock turned Momonga's crew into stone, the Kuja Pirates returned to Amazon Lily. Later, Monkey D. Luffy was captured for trespassing and was brought into the battle arena. Rindo and the other Kujas then witnessed Luffy's strength as he felled Bacura with a single punch. She then watched Luffy's fight with Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold and witnessed Luffy unleashing his Haoshoku Haki. After Luffy gained the upper hand, Sandersonia's back was nearly exposed, but Luffy covered it up. The Kujas immediately evacuated the arena. After the Trials of the Arena, she welcomed backed a newly de-petrified Marguerite and was surprised to hear that Luffy was brought to Kuja Castle. After Luffy came in good terms with the empress, Rindo was seen enjoying the party with Luffy. After Luffy resolved to save his brother from execution, Rindo and the Kuja bid farewell to Hancock and Luffy as they boarded Momonga's ship and promised to help take care of their county in their stead. Post-War Arc After Luffy rang the Ox Bell and returned to the Kuja Pirates' ship, Rindo stretched his leg. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina Island and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Rindo was seen bidding Luffy farewell as he sailed to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to head for Fish-Man Island, the Kuja Pirates aided them by holding back the Marines. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia *Her name means gentiana scabra. References Site Navigation ca:Rindo de:Rindō es:Rindo fr:Rindo it:Lindow ru:Риндо Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Female Characters